


Stop Touching Me

by PenBinaryFan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hands Free Orgasm, Light Angst, M/M, Small breakdown from Mark, Teasing, chapter 4 is mature, he says some mean things, it ends with them happy I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: Mark snaps and says some things that hurt Ethan but he comforts him and doesn't expect the feelings that he gets when he does.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	1. Kiss and Make up

Mark and Ethan were in the dining room where they had just finished filming the snow cone video for Unus Annus and Mark was... **Mentally** drained.

He just **was** today...

It happens.

They all knew Mark had those days where he was just way too **irritable** and they knew he would just have to power through those days.

They were cleaning up the cups and ice shaver, while Amy and Evan cleared up the set.

Everything that needed washing was brought out into the kitchen. While Mark was pouring the now watered-down miscellaneous liquids into the sink, Ethan was returning the bottles to their designated spaces.

It was a comfortable silence and Mark was appreciative.

Nothing was really **wrong**. Mark was just... _Tired_.

He was filling the cups with water and only **half** cared about washing them. He supposed soaking them was better than letting the contents dry onto them...

He was twisting the faucet off when Ethan approached him from behind, poking his back and leaning over the counter space by the sink, "That's not how you **wash** things, _Mark~!_ "

Mark just sighed, not having the energy to respond.

"Want me to show you how? I have major washing dishes skills. I could wash, _so_ much dish and then, then you'll learn real good how I dishes wash-" Ethan was using his childish sing-song voice that only pissed him off right now.

He slid into a spot behind Mark and laid his arms over Mark's in a mock guiding motion, "Don't touch me!" 

Ethan just continued to take Mark's hands and made him push the cups around in the sink, "See wash dishing is real easy when you got a pro like me aroun-"

Mark was **done**...

" **Stop**! Just fucking stop **touching** me! It's not that fucking **hard**!"

Mark reeled back and pushed Ethan away, "How fucking **stupid** do you have to **be**!? Seriously, tell me- because I can't fucking **understand** how somebody can **actually** be this stupid!" Mark was fuming. Enraged and completely bewildered.

More so than when he snapped and punched a hole in the wall.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The burn of his throat stung from his outburst.

He actually **snarled** at Ethan.

Ethan whose face had blanched, blinking nervously fast and hands twisting together in apparent anxiety, "I-... M' sorry... I didn't thin-"

The reaction only angered him more, though unsure why, he just chalked it up to the frustrating reiteration of the **fucking _touching_** , "And that's your fucking **problem** , isn't it?! You don't fucking **think**! You never fucking **think** about the shit you do until **after** you've already fucking done it! I"m fucking sick of your **shit** , Ethan!"

Ethan was trembling but didn't move. Tears were pooling in his eyes and Mark felt a pang of guilt stab his chest. The clench of his jaw and a rough quiet gulp were his only tells that he'd felt it at all.

It was painfully quiet, sans a small sniff from Ethan who just **stared** at the floor. 

  
Mark **hated** it.

" **Well**?!"

He was hating that he was still angry.

" **Nothing**?!"

_Stop yelling at him._

"Are you fucking **listening** at **all**?!"

_Stop._

Ethan was silently sobbing and squeaked, "M' sorry.."

Ethan started to back away, "I didn't thi-... I didn't mean to-... I-..."

All the while Mark glared at Ethan.

The image of Ethan's tear-streaked face was burning his eyes.

The sounds of his sobs and sniffles were making his ears ring.

"M' sorry, Mark I was just- I'm..."

Mark took a breath and clench his eyes shut, "Ethan-" He looked back to Ethan with a strained tone, "-I didn-"

"S' okay. I shoulda stopped tha firss time..."

He backed up again and his hands were shaking.

Mark hated that even more.

Mark had to hold in a breath to hold back another burst of insults...

_Don't yell at him again._

_He said he was sorry, and he's crying._

_You don't need to kick him while he's down._

Mark let out the breath, "No. I'm sorry I snapped. I didn't mean it, Eth-"

Ethan just pushed out a small laugh, "No, you're right. I **was** being stupid. I know I'm **stupid** , I'm sorry. I shoulda-" He was crying more and Mark knew he hated it.

So he did what he thought would help.

He stepped forward and pulled Ethan in for a hug.

"You're **not** stupid. I just said that- I didn't mean it. I only said it because my head hurts and I couldn't handle it. It's **my** fault, Eeth. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it.." Mark had held him close in one arm while cradling his head in the other and petting his hair.

Ethan was still.

Pulling his hands up to wipe his tears away while Mark held him.

"But I-"

Mark pulled back and held Ethan's face to look at him, "No. ' _But_ ' nothing. You're not stupid. I was just being mean because I'm frustrated." Mark pressed his forehead to Ethan's when he tried to push his head back down.

Mark brushed away the tears with his thumbs and kept his gaze on Ethan.

Ethan was pouting and tried to look anywhere but at Mark.

Mark searched his face for any sign of forgiveness. Not finding it and feeling more guilt hurt his heart. He needed to make it up to him.

"Hey..." Mark told himself that he whispered to be **gentle**.

That the nudge of his nose to Ethan's was to be **gentle**.

That the way he stepped closer and the need for Ethan to look at him was because he wanted him to **forgive** him. 

That the ache in his chest was residual from the stress.

Mark is biting his tongue, not trusting himself to speak again.

He lets out a breath, not intending to blow it over Ethan's face but grateful that it got him to look at him...

Wait... No longer grateful.

The greens and blues that danced around the browns hit Mark in the lungs, the trill his heart gives is shocking.

Mark couldn't look away.

He couldn't think of **why**.

Why did the glossy view of Ethan's eyes take his breath away?

Why did he feel **trapped** in them?

Ethan was looking for something in the look Mark was giving him. There was something there that made the panic in his gut melt away.

Something that jumpstarted his heart.

They were both far too terrified to look away.

Mark felt the hesitant grab of his forearms. Not pulling them away but holding them in place.

Tears that remained were drying and Mark ran his thumbs over the curves of the smaller man's cheeks. He couldn't explain why the blush that rose to those cheeks made him happy.

Couldn't explain why he inhaled so sharply when Ethan's eyes locked to his lips.

Couldn't explain why he ran his tongue over his lips. 

Or why when he stepped up to push his chest to Ethan's, he moaned.

"M-Mark..." Ethan's face had gone hot under Marks's hands, his eyes slipped closed...

His hands tightened their hold onto Mark's arms. His breathing hitching ever so slightly. Gasping when his back hit the wall they'd backed into. The shivering moan when Mark pressed his body flush to his own.

And _dear **god**_ the way their breath had started to mix together.

Mark let himself watch Ethan's tongue dart out to moisten the very lips that had parted for him. Let himself brush his lips so very curiously onto Ethan's.

Mark felt a flash of **heat** pierce his chest and fall to his gut. He moaned when he weaved his fingers into the short mess of hair before pulling Ethan into a hesitant kiss.

Mark's mouth was watering at the gasping moan he was given. 

There was a confidence that pulled their lips together in a rush of need, the initial wave of curiosity had returned with an intensity that had them craving more. 

Mark was dizzy from the shock and the unexpected **need** for Ethan, couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't understand **how** this happened but was far too enthralled to care.

He brings his hands down to hold the sides of Ethan's neck.

Ethan's own hands gripping onto the front of Mark's shirt and pulling him close.

Mark wanted **more**.

 **Wanted** to slip his tongue out and **taste** Ethan.

Wanted his **hands** on his body.

But he realized the **line** that they would have to cross and he would be too far gone to stop...

And while his body **screamed** for more, he couldn't process how it had gone from trying to **apologize** to his **friend** , to pushing Ethan up against a wall and **kissing him breathless**... 

So he reluctantly pulled away from the welcoming mouth that he so suddenly **craved**.

They were still holding each other, basking in what had just been an unexpectedly intense **kiss** with each other.

Mark didn't want the moment to end but needed to think about this.

He had never even considered **kissing** Ethan.

Never _seriously_.

He needed to think and needed Ethan to think.

So with a gulp, Mark nudged his nose forward to stop his next attempt at a kiss, not expecting to moan when Ethan whined from the denied connection.

He shivered.

_Fuck, what is **happening**..._

He took his time pulling his hands away, letting his body have this last sense of giving in, running them down Ethan's shoulders and arms, lingering on his hands and exhaling the burn in his chest at the squeeze he received in turn.

A final step back and he opens his eyes... Regretting it **instantly**.

Ethan was red and panting, slumped back on the wall and his eyes were **begging** him to come back. 

Mark felt weak enough to do just that.

He tried to push away the wave of arousal that hit him far too quickly.

"I-... We should-..."

Ethan gulped and visibly tried to bring himself back down to Earth, "Yeah- Yeah we shouldn't-"

"No. Not shouldn't."

Ethan looked at him with a mix of confusion and... Hope?

"We should talk about this. Not _not_ do it again- I mean- We'll **talk** about it and decide if we should not _not_ do it or not..."

Mark had to take a second to scold himself under his breath and diverted his gaze to the floor in self-discipline.

He heard Ethan laugh softly and looked back up in time to see the pure adoration and much-deserved smile.

He let himself do the same with a sense of relief.

They're looking at each other with small smiles of amusement when Amy calls from the dining room, "You boys done kissing and making up, or should Evan and I give you guys some privacy?"

Mark bit his tongue while Ethan bit back a laugh but blushed all the same.

"Uhm... Yeah, we're all set. Be there in a sec." Mark's face was twisted in a grimace of embarrassment. He was readying himself for the awkward return to filming when he heard Ethan start to leave toward the dining room.

"Hey wait-" Mark put a hand to Ethan's chest stopping him in his tracks, "-You okay? **We** okay?"

Ethan almost rolled his eyes but sighed, "Y-Yeah, I don't think I'd have... Ya know-"

"Let me kiss you?" Mark whispered a little too huskily at remembering the kiss.

Ethan went red again, rolling his eyes and smirking, "Yeah, yeah..."

He bit his lip and looked at Mark, and at Mark's lips, "Can we-"

Mark could feel himself blush as well, "One more-"

Ethan doesn't wait and presses forward for a lingering peck.

Mark almost couldn't stop himself from giving in to just saying _fuck it_ and grabbing Ethan back for more.

_Control yourself._

_Talk first._

_Captivate and enchant later._

Mark couldn't stop the moan at the mere **notion** of doing more at some point...


	2. Ethan "Thinking about you..."

Ethan couldn't sleep.

That kiss with Mark was driving him crazy.

He couldn't understand how it had happened at all.

For years, Ethan had been completely _infatuated_ with Mark.

The years blurred together like a **fever** dream now.

Before- He would spend every day wondering how _lucky_ he was to be _editing_ for Mark.

Then _filming_ with Mark.

He'd still been a little starstruck then.

Now Mark was one of Ethan's best friends.

He tried to remember the days where all he ever wanted was for Mark to _notice_ him.

And now he had.

Up until yesterday, Ethan was **convinced** that he'd never actually stand a _chance_ with **Mark**.

Not the way he **wanted** him.

And it was like he was that same fucking _kid_ that did a _backflip_ for the guy.

He rolled his eyes at how childishly **adamant** he had been.

Before that kiss, he was that same kid that wanted Mark's attention.

And now it was happening again.

Mark giving Ethan that 'attention' he wanted.

It was crazy that he actually **knew** Mark as a person- not just what he had projected him to be.

He'd gotten to know the **real** Mark over the years and learned about the little things that Mark did that just... Made him more attractive to Ethan.

Mark used to coddle Ethan when they were first becoming friends. He would hug him, and touch him, and it was like Ethan was in heaven.

Mark hadn't done any of that in years.

Ethan was sure that it was because now that he knew Ethan as **Ethan** , and no longer as a fan... That he was aware of how 'not-special' Ethan was.

That the fan Ethan was- was just another guy.

So now, Mark could see all of Ethan's flaws and shortcomings.

That Ethan was just a guy with annoying habits and was way too nervous and awkward.

_"How fucking **stupid** do you have to **be**!? Seriously, tell me- because I can't fucking **understand** how somebody can **actually** be this stupid!"_

The anger in Mark's eyes brought him back to when Ethan had pushed him too far when they did the presidential fitness video...

When he snapped and punched the wall...

He was terrified and guilty for pissing Mark off.

He didn't try to make Mark mad...

He just thought about how fun it was to be hanging out with his friends...

He thought he was just doing a bit when he was getting angry...

_"And that's your fucking **problem** , isn't it?! You don't fucking **think**! You never fucking **think** about the shit you do until **after** you've already fucking done it! I'm fucking sick of your **shit** , Ethan!"_

That had cut Ethan deep.

He was always worried that he'd be too annoying to his friends.

That he was just an annoying **kid** that never learned to **shut up**...

ADHD was hard to deal with...

It was hell when his brain would shut down and just leave Ethan with **scraps** of thoughts.

It made him feel **stupid**.

He was aware of how simple things were.

That's the fucking painful part.

He could hear and see the actual answers to these stupidly simple things sometimes.

But it was painfully hard to concentrate or communicate.

No matter how hard he'd try, it was so mentally painful to do it.

It was draining and exhausting. 

ADHD makes a person feel **stupid** if they didn't know they had it.

Still does when you know; it was just an answer to give yourself when you wondered why.

Made it easier to know there was a reason, but feeling stupid wasn't exactly exclusive.

Still hurt.

Mark had... Held him.

Apologozed for saying it.

But...

Ethan was always going to be insecure about it.

Even if he reminded himself that it wasn't really something he could control, he would worry about it.

He was stronger than this.

It'd sting and linger but Ethan knew he would be okay.

Didn't make it any easier, but it would pass.

Mark is a caring and considerate person. He has a big heart and is the most selfless person Ethan had ever met.

Mark was thoughtful.

Mark was an ambitious and smart man. He would never let himself waste a second of time on something that wasn't worth it to him.

So if _Mark_ **snapped** or said something **mean**...

And apologized for it?

He was without a doubt- **Sorry**.

He wouldn't waste his time with an apology unless he cared.

So when Mark **apologized**.

Ethan had been ready to just accept it and move on.

But Mark... Held him.

 **Wanted** to make sure Ethan was okay and... **Kissed** him.

Mark **wanted** to kiss Ethan.

Because immediately after, he had said he wanted to talk about.

Had gotten nervous.

He let Ethan kiss him **again**.

Ethan grabbed for his phone and the time read 5:52 am...

He wanted to talk to Mark...

They didn't have anything scheduled for today...

_**Hey could I come over today?** _

And now, he just had to wait...


	3. Mark "Thinking about you..."

Mark POV

It's the next day and Mark was still in shock.

He was lying in bed, trying to make sense of it.

An arm draped _dramatically_ over his eyes, forcing himself to think.

 **Okay** , think of the **undeniable** truths...

Kissing Ethan was nice...

Kissing Ethan was **really** nice.

And Mark was **excited** about doing it more.

Mark was excited about **doing** more.

He was **sure** of that at least.

What about Ethan himself?

"Do I like him?" Mark asked his empty room, sans Chica who was curled up beside him.

Mark groaned when no response came...

_That would be too easy, huh?_

He laid there in silence, trying to think about Ethan.

He was... Ethan.

He _liked_ Ethan, but he never thought about **liking** Ethan.

Since the day he did that backflip, he'd been really _Ethan_.

He laughed to himself, knowing that Ethan would be complaining about it being brought up at all, "Ethan s'... Ethan."

More silence.

He tried to understand what he **meant** by it...

What exactly did it imply- That Ethan was _just_ **Ethan**?

Ethan is...

 _Cute_. 

He smiled to himself.

"Yeah... He's pretty cute..."

_I mean- yeah... Cute when he smiled. Cute when he laughed._

_..._

_Ethan was cute._

Mark sighed.

He needed more than that, this isn't exactly just something to just act on because... Ethan is his **friend**.

One wrong move and their friendship could suffer the consequences...

_Fuck..._

_Why didn't he think about that when he **kissed** Ethan..._

_He didn't think that through._

_He just..._

**_Kissed_ ** _him without thinking that through._

"But he kissed back..."

Ethan had kissed **back**.

When Mark had pulled away...

"Fuck..."

_He looked so fucking hot..._

He groaned out as he felt the arousal burn in his chest and pool in his groin...

He was tempted to entertain it...

"No- No. Think it through..."

Ethan looked so _fuckable_...

Stop. 

Think about it.

Ethan is sweet...

And...

_Thoughtful._

Ethan would chalk that up to anxiety but always thought specific things through.

He'd worry about doing the wrong thing and want to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

And other times he would just **do** things.

"He's awkward..."

_It's cute and endearing when Ethan doesn't really know what to do..._

Because that meant he was thinking about it too much.

_"And that's your fucking **problem** , isn't it?! You don't fucking **think**! You never fucking **think** about the shit you do until **after** you've already fucking done it! I"m fucking sick of your **shit** , Ethan!"_

Mark sighed at the memory.

"I'm an asshole..."

Ethan crying and looking so... Hurt. And dejected...

The image was clear in Mark's mind, the darkness of the room giving his memory a perfect canvas.

"I'm such an **ass**..."

_"-I know I'm **stupid** , I'm sorry.-"_

Ethan had never sounded so absolutely _torn_.

He didn't like to see Ethan hurt.

It had hurt all the more when he'd been the reason why.

"I just... Want to make sure he stays _happy_."

He checked his phone for the time.

**7: 42 am**

A text from Ethan from two hours ago...

_**Hey could I come over today?** _

The thought of seeing Ethan made his throat tighten.

_**ye. come by whenever.** _

Mark sat up and decided it was time to actually start the day. Brush teeth, take Chica out for a jog, shower, breakfast.


	4. Lets 'Talk'

Mark was laying on his couch, anticipating Ethan's arrival. They had agreed to talk today but Mark had given a vague 'whenever' time frame.

He was in the midst of regret for not having asked for a _specific_ time when a knock on the front door pulls him out of it.

He jumps from the sudden string of barks from Chica and drags himself up to answer it.

Pulling the door open to see Ethan blushing with his arms behind his back.

"Hey.." Ethan is awkwardly smirking but keeps his eyes on Mark's

Mark smiled, "Hey..."

"Uhm... I wanted to know if we could try and- uh, talk today. If you wanted to."

Mark couldn't help but move his gaze to Ethan's lips and mumbled, "Yeah, I'd like that, yeah."

He steps back and motions for Ethan to come in. Chica follows him as he moves towards the couch and Mark has to take a deep breath before he follows them.

"So, yesterday... We uh-" He was putting his focus on petting Chica as he took a seat. He was now very clearly nervous as Mark sat next to him.

Closely.

Mark had pulled his leg up onto the couch and arm draped over the back, fully facing Ethan in his almost predatory position. The front of his shin was flush to Ethan's thigh and he let his hand rest over his own ankle, a teasing inch away from Ethan's knee.

"I kissed you."

Ethan bit his lip at the tone Mark used.

It was husky and bold.

Ethan sat back and looked up to see a seductive grin aimed right at him.

"... Yeah..." Ethan felt warm all too quickly.

His hands now nervously pulled together as he felt himself lean forward and closer to Mark.

Chica walked away to lay by the stairs now that she'd greeted their guest.

Mark leaned forward in response, a silent challenge as the distance between them was reduced to mere inches.

Ethan was getting bold, both his hands moving to hold onto Mark's thighs, the heat of his palms easily seeping through the thin joggers. 

Mark couldn't stop the low groan at the touch, pushing his forehead onto Ethan's, "Alright so this conversation is going pretty good so far-"

Ethan nearly lunged at Mark, his lips crashing into Mark's in an abrupt show of impatience. To say that Mark was surprised was an understatement. He hadn't expected Ethan to be so eager but in hindsight, it was very Ethan...

Mark moaned at the thought and pressed forward, darting his tongue out and grabbing onto the back of Ethan's neck. Ethan whined and sat up onto his knees in an attempt to push Mark down onto his back.

Mark held strong and groaned, "F-Fuck, Ethan we **should** actually talk-"

Ethan pulled a hand up to cup Mark's cheek, a searing kiss before sitting back, "Y-Yeah... Just-... Really wanted to do that again..." He was blushing and held his eyes shut, his breathing was shaky and slightly hitching.

Mark could barely control himself, the urge to just go back to devouring the smaller man's mouth was far too tempting. His hand moving back to play with the hair behind Ethan's ear. He kept his gaze locked onto the view of Ethan's disheveled composure. 

_God, you're going to fucking get it..._

Mark hummed with the idea of what _'it'_ implied, "S' definitely fine... I just want to do this _right_ , Ethan **..."**

Ethan looked back with a searching stare, taking the opportunity to study Mark's eyes while he was already this close.

He smiled softly, "Of course."

"I thought about it and... I **do** like you... I think I might-... I dunno. I just know that **kissing** you feels fucking _amazing_ \- That I wanna fucking-... **God** , I wanna see where this goes and I don't wanna hurt what we already have Eth... Fuck, I wanna- Can we try this out? I wanna make sure we're both on the same page here..."

Ethan was reeling internally.

_Mark wanted him._

_Mark wanted to **have** him..._

"I'd like that. Man, I- I really want that. I want **you** , Mark. I've-... I've wanted you for so fucking long it's fucking **embarrassing**... I never really thought that you'd ever- It's kind of hard to believe."

Mark explored those hazel eyes, taking in the disbelief and anxiety, "I- I won't lie, I never really _considered_ -... Well, **this**. Yesterday was the first time I even **thought** about it and... I didn't really even **think** about it until **after** I kissed you. I know I want more of **this** -" He nudges his nose to Ethan's, "-I know I want **you**. I don't want to hurt you. You're my _friend_ , man. I don't know what I'm doing but I know I wanna **try**. I know I want **more** of you."

Mark is quick, his lips bringing Ethan into a desperate kiss, a mutual gasp from the heat that presented itself. Ethan's hands weave through Mark's hair, eagerly flicking his tongue out to graze Mark's.

Mark's own hands reach out to pull the man onto his lap, a shiver breaking its way through with the light suck on his tongue.

Ethan climbed into his lap, pressing his hips down onto Mark, "Mark, I want you-" He grinds down, "- I want you so fucking bad-" Ethan gasps as Mark rolls his hips up.

Ethan was already getting hard, the thought of Mark wanting him was more than enough for him. And Mark wasn't too far behind...

A clear example of that was shown as Ethan started to grind down onto Mark's crotch, panting with anticipation when he felt a hard poke from below. 

He couldn't control himself, he had wanted this for so long that now that he knew he had a chance with Mark, he couldn't find a reason in holding back now.

So he didn't.

"Mark, _touch_ me... Please, I need you." Ethan was already a mess, Mark was taken aback at the intensity of it all.

But he'd be _damned_ if he let Ethan get the better of him, "Fuck-"

He shoved Ethan down onto the couch, thrusting his growing erection down past the open thighs that welcomed him so eagerly. He's kissing down Ethan's neck and starts tugging at the pale blue soft boi shirt, " **Off**." 

Ethan bucked up from the command, letting Mark pull the now obstructing piece of clothing off. The glowing blush that swept over the expanse of skin, the rhythm of Ethan's breathing- It was encouraging to Mark.

He continued to **worship** the skin with open-mouth kisses, nipping around the hardening nipple below. He's growling as Ethan gasps, arching his chest out, "Sh-Shit, Mark!"

"Fuck- _Sensitive_ , huh?" Mark was clearly savoring how delicate his friend-turned-partner was as he tugged at the nub with his teeth.

The fully erect manhood below him was pressed against Mark's chest, "M-Mark!"

Mark lingers on his target of Ethan's chest, licking and sucking at the skin, hot breath spilling over the wet patches of skin. He rests his chest down onto Ethan's hips, holding him in place. The pale chest was now littered in blotches of red as new forming hickeys began to rise. The teasingly arousing attention had migrated towards the now painfully hard bulge in Ethan's sweatpants. 

He visibly hesitated, clearly thinking about what he was doing before he groaned and looked back up with lust clear in his eyes, "Tell me to stop if I go too far- Okay?"

Ethan nodded impatiently, far too enraptured by the intense stare, "Please..."

Mark grinned, his tone carrying a mischievous tinge, "Please _what_ , Ethan? Tell me what you want me to do..." He plants a kiss on the obvious erection, "I wanna **hear** you say it..."

Ethan visibly shivered and mewled, "M-Mark- I-I... Please, just-"

Mark pressed his tongue down with a moan, his tone a deep guttural groan, " **Say** it for me..."

Ethan was going blind from the thick haze of desire that washed over him, "F-Fuck- I want your mouth, Mark. I want your mouth on me."

Mark grazed his teeth over the fabric, his drool pouring out and sopped into the sweats, " **Spell** it out for me, **tell** me."

Ethan was trapped by the strong hands on his hips, preventing him from grinding up. His mind was going a mile a minute, a fog surrounding his every thought.

"S-Suck me off, p-please!"

With a growl, Mark pulled Ethan's pants down, not bothering to leave the briefs behind. The erection sprang free and Mark pressed his nose to the small patch of pubes surrounding it. Ethan pulled his knees up to help with removing his remaining clothes, Mark tossed them aside and pulled Ethan's legs over his shoulders, " **Again**..."

Mark was nuzzling the dripping cock, panting and drooling over it like a hungry animal.

Ethan brought both of his hands down to grip onto Mark's hold over the front of his thighs, "Suck me, Mark- Please, f-fucking suck m- **Fuck**!"

Mark licked a wet stripe up the length of his friend's cock, the feel of it had him reeling. He rolled his eyes back, the blur of his vision made him dizzy.

Mark had just realized how much he was looking forward to having the cock in his mouth. He groaned as the urge took over him.

He wanted **more**.

He let his drool spill out over it, leaning up to take the tip past his lips, moaning at the salty flavor of the precum that dripped out. 

He gave a harsh suck as he sank lower onto it, taking it in with ease thanks to the saliva that coated it. The head hit the back of his throat with a slight gag before he could stop himself. He'd taken in what he could of Ethan's dick and began to bob his head in an unpracticed rhythm. He did what he thought would feel good but Ethan was clearly loving it despite the lack of skill. 

"Fuck! Mark don't stop- please!" Ethan was trying his best not to just thrust into the older man's mouth, though the firm hold on him made sure of that. He had his head thrown back onto the arm of the couch, his hands clutching onto Mark's wrists.

Mark was pushing away the mild self-questioning of how fucking **hard** he was at _sucking a dick_.

_Ethan's dick._

He started to roll his hips down onto the couch, moaning from the shocks of pleasure that shot through him. Ethan watched on and felt himself inch closer to his orgasm at the view of Mark sucking him off and humping the couch to get off...

"M-Mark s-stop, I-"

Mark pulled up with a slow suck and a pop as he pulled away, he sat up and began to remove his shirt. Tossing it behind him, he stripped away his joggers and underwear, letting them land onto the floor below. He crawled down and over Ethan, pressing their bodies together with a moan.

Ethan draped his arms over the broad shoulders above him and pulled Mark down into a frantic kiss. Sliding his saliva soaked cock against Mark's abs and feeling the thick erection press back in response. 

Ethan was moaning in careless waves of desperation, his breath hitched with every other thrust he was met with. 

Mark held himself up over Ethan with a hand wrapped under his lower back, the other on the couch holding him up, giving him support to properly thrust against the smaller man.

Ethan was whining, "Mark, I want you inside me- I need you in me- Fuck me, pleas-"

Mark rolled his hips down, grinding hard and nipped at Ethan's ear with a growl, "Fuck- I **want** to... I'd **fucking. Love.** **To**." He punctuates each word with his thrusts.

"I **want** to- Trust me, I would **fucking** **love** to... Not here- Not like this- I wanna take you-" A hitched moan, "Fuck- But not yet..."

Ethan is bucking like he's in heat, his face is red and he smiles, "C' mere..." 

He pulls his face back to really look at Ethan, he's thrusting against Ethan as if he were already inside him, their erections sliding together. 

Ethan's eyes are glazed over, his lips are parted and his cheeks are red, "I love you, Mark... Fuck, I love you so fucking much..." 

Mark feels a **burn** in his chest that heightens the pull in his gut, "Ethan, I-"

Ethan stops him with a kiss that rivals their first...

It's hesitant and scared.

Desperate and passionate.

Ethan barely whispers, "It's okay- You don't- have to- answer yet- I know- I needed- to say it..."

He lets out a low whine that shoots down through Mark's cock, "Mark, m' gonna c-cum!"

Mark moans, feeling the burn of his oncoming orgasm, his lips brushing at Ethan's jaw, "Cum for me, baby... Let me see you cum-"

Ethan's eyes are rolling back, a silent scream as his release hits their chests, his fingers tugging at Mark's hair.

The sharp yank of his hair was all Mark needed to push him over, he's shivering and his hips are losing their rhythm. He's groaning out onto Ethan's throat and he has to stop himself from biting down.

"Ethan-" His own orgasm hit him like a truck.

Couldn't see.

Couldn't breathe.

His mind was wiped blank.

His arm gives out beneath him, falling onto Ethan with a few final rolls of his hips.

Their panting was labored and their bodies were slick with sweat.

The cum on their chests mixed together between them.

Mark began to place lazy kisses over Ethan's throat, slowly making his way to the lips above.

Ethan was out of it, clearly still trying to catch his breath, his eyes half hooded, "Mmm..." 

Mark smiles and pecks the corners of Ethan's now parted lips, "You look _perfect_ like this... I could get used to having you all to myself, **so fucking quick**."

Ethan's mouth twitches into a smile, "Mm... can't wait..."

They lay together, lazy chaste kisses being their only focus.

"Mark..?"

He hums, still pressing kisses to Ethan's neck.

"I uh-... I'm-" Ethan gasps as Mark gives a small suck below his ear, making him moan, "You're gonna get me going again if you don't-"

Mark nips at the skin with a bit more bite, "Oh really, now? What're ya gonna do about it..?"A harsher bite to his earlobe.

Ethan gasps, "You fucking tease..."

Mark smirks, "Mmm... Better get used to it..."  
Ethan just moans, "I plan on it..."


End file.
